There Once was a Prince
by Darkness fell Russia laughed
Summary: What happens when one of Haruhis childhood friends comes back to Japan after going to America? And what happens when said friend runs into Nekozawa and falls for him? THEN NEKO FALLS FOR...HIM! warning: yaoi and OOC NekoxOC and  hint of MorixOC
1. There Once was a Prince

Darkness: I don't own Ouran high school host club nor are any of the characters but Aihi and Tara are mine…so no touchy. Rated M for later in the chapters and it is a little OOC AND manXman loving…which is awesome so if you don't like then don't read it

Russia: She can't really start off a story so this chapter will be very short…I'm sorry. SHE WILL TRY HARD OR SO HELP ME I'LL….*Ahem* she'll try harder next time

~Enjoy~

There Once was a Prince

Chapter1 Host club

"Ouran high school is located in Bunkyo, Tokyo and it was were all the rich kids go, minus Haruhi Fujioka. You must go straight to her then to your classes do you understand? And you must be back in America in two months for your wedding. AIHI ARE YOU LISTENING!"

"Wha….yeah you said find Haru…class…America…you like grapes"

"Pay attention…if you get in trouble you father would fire me! I SWEAR WHY DID I TAKE THIS JOB? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOOK AFTER SOME NICE LITTLE KID BUT NO I'M A SLAVE TO A DAMN TEENAGER AND HIS PSHYCO SISTER! I SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN AMERCIA...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Leave me the hell alone…let's go Tara." Aihi stepped out the car with his stepsister in tow. She was older than him but much smaller she had blonde hair with brown eyes, and she was American but he had black hair that he reversed to cut and a mix match pair of eyes one blue the other green (Japanese). They stalked toward the school, and he would be dammed if he would listen to an effin babysitter life story, but right now all he wanted was Haruhi he missed his friend…its been years since they seen each other.

"Do you even know where you're going?" they were finally in the school with made him freak…there was pink _everywhere _

"Tara?" through the front door

"Yeah" left turn

"Shut up" right turn

"I would if I knew where we were going?" up some stairs

"Music room 3" left turn

"Why?" right turn

"I'm lost…oh god I can't even read this damn thing!" Aihi yelled his hand drawn map of the school looked like a 2nd grader draw it "I'm never taking directions over the phone again"

"It better than nothing…let me see" Tara glared at the map then looked around them "Your an idiot"

"Well, Ms. High and Mighty do you know where we are?" They started walking again

"Ten…Eleven…Twelve" Tara stopped in front a pair of wooden double doors "You were 12 steps off…I present to you…Music Room 3" Tara open one of the door only to be hit with rose petals

"What the flip-flop pancake…AHCOO!" Tara sneezed as a pair of red haired twins waltzed over toward her

"I'm sorry miss were closed but come again tomorrow…" one grabbed her hand

"…and we'll show you a good time" the other plucked a petal out of her hair before brushing it across her face

"Like hell you will…now get the hell off my sister" Aihi snatched Tara away from the twins by her arm

"Now, now no need to be violent" glasses said he looked like calm in the eye of the storm which was about to happen if those damn twin wouldn't stop touching Tara. Aihi had a visible tick in his jaw which the twins saw because they quickly retreated behind glasses.

"Where is Haruhi?" Aihi hissed

"Why should we tell you?" twin one

"Why should you tell me…que me diga más o menos me ayuda voy a romper los piernas darles de comer a los perros, mientras que el desaceleración de cosecha sus órganos!" Aihi was in the middle of a mental breakdown when he finally took a deep breath to calm down

"What?" twin two

"Allow me to translate '_you should tell me or so help me I will break your legs feed them to the dogs while slowing harvesting your organs!'_…I think that's what he said…anywhoo you should tell him"

"Haruhi is not here yet…but you could wait for him he should be here shortly"

"Haruhi is a girl not a boy so please do not speak of her as if she is" Aihi said coldly

"Do you wear contest?" twin two

"Heterochromatin" Tara answered for Aihi and he was glad because the next thing out of his mouth would rhyme with luck to

"So you're straight?" twin one

"It's a difference in coloration of the iris" glasses said scribbling something down on a clipboard he held

"Well, I'm out of here" Aihi make a B-line to the door

"What about Haruhi?" Tara asked tilting her head to the left

"Call me when she's here" He slammed the door behind him and continued to walk down the hall

* * *

Darkness: I hope you liked it…again I'm sorry for my crappy writing but it'll get better…I promise

Russia: Review or she dies

Darkness: WAIT WHAT!"


	2. Everything he wanted

Russia: My dear Darkness is now talking nonstop about her best friend (Manpa) because she just came back from Connecticut and she's harassing her about being lonely so I'll be taking her place. 'We don't own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters but Aihi and Tara mine…so any touchy. Rated M for later in the chapters and it is a little OOC AND manXman loving…which is awesome so if you don't like then don't read it'

Darkness: I...hope that enjoy this chapter…*sob*…keep reading…also I made a mistake the first chapter has the same title as the story…'There Once was a Prince'

Russia: What are you doing still reading this read the damn…*Ahem*…read

Chapter2: Everything He wanted

"Okay so who the hell are you guys anyway?" Tara asked from her chair that sat across the guy with the glasses and the twins

"It is impolite to asks one name before introducing yourself first" glasses said without even looking up from his laptop that sat...well in his lap

"Tara Sreed-Price…happy?"

"Not really…my name is Kyoya Ootori and the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin"

"And how do you know Haruhi?" Tara said while trying her best to stare the boys down

"How do you know Haruhi?" Kaoru was unaffected

"And from your hair color you are from America" and so was Kyoya

"And How do you how Spanish?" Hikaru at least raised an eyebrow at her determination to scare them

"I don't know her. Yes I'm from America. And Aihi and myself know Spanish because are adoptive father was to busy to raise us so to pass the time one of are maids taught us several languages."

"Which are?"

"Spanish, German, Russian, Chinese, she taught Aihi English, taught Japanese to me"

"Now all we need to do is get the approval of The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord!" one of the doors slid open reveling a tall blonde, short burnet, a kid holding a pink bunny, and a hot (in a creepy way) guy with black short hair.

"Shut up Senpai you're giving me a headache" the burnet said as he rubbed his temples

"Mom! Haruhi using foul language!" the blonde yelled a little too loud making everyone cringe

"'Mom'?"  
"Position-wise...probably me." Kyoya answered to whoever asked but Tara was to busy drooling over the black haired giant

"Oh…we have visitor…how may we"

"STOP...just tell me…who Haruhi is?" Tara raised a hand motioning him to step back

"Um…that would be me can I help you?" the short burnet stepped forward and Tara almost cried…finally after all that she finally found the person they spent hours trying to find

"Yes you can…my brother Aihi came here to find you but left because of certain…circumstances"

"He left?"

"He'll be back…but who are they?"

"Tall blonde is Tamaki Suoh; the one with the black hair is Takashi Morinozuka the little one is Mitsukni Haninozuka"

"But you can just call me Honey and this is Usa-chan" Honey held up a pink plush rabbit

"OMG! You are so cute…NO you plus Usa-chan are the cutest things in the world!" Tara threw her hands in the air then started to spin around in circles, giggling to herself like the gitty school girl she was. Everyone looked at her like she just lost her mind (it's been gone for years) but Honey on the other hand joined her; he lifted Usa-chan up in the air a twirled as fast as he could before Mori picked him up placing him on his shoulders telling him that spinning too much would make him sick. Which was proven when Tara stopped spinning, she looked fine except for the ting of green that was spread across her face.

"So…who do we own this visit to?" Tamaki asked Tara trying to get back on her good side

"Tara Sreed-Price"

"Oh! That's a pretty name and Mori always says that 'A pretty person as a pretty name' right Takashi?" Honey said happily as he looked down on the others as he sat atop his high perch

"Hn" Mori nodding in her direction making Tara cheeks gone from green to pale to bright pink

"L-lets get…Aihi" Tara pulled out her phone (from god knows where) and texted so fast that her thumbs turned a bright red color.

Ok, he could admit that he had lost his way…not lost he knew where he was just not how to get from point B back to point A. He continued to walk the halls of a very expensive school for very expensive people who didn't know how to build a normal size school even if their life depended on it. His phone started to vibrate in his hand, he quickly flipped it open

"_Ven aquí…come here now before I get arrested for rape…mi dios…hurry!_

_-Tara"_

He stared at the message long enough that he was sure it was burned into his memory. Not even bothering to stop walking he quickly wrote Tara back

"_Keep your pants on (literally) I'm coming (no pun intended)…now calm down and sit still it will only hurt more_

_-Aihi"_

Aihi couldn't keep a straight face as he waited for her to write back, he loved to tease his older sister but he couldn't help it she always over reacted.

"_Ha...you're not funny…just come here_

_-Tara"_

Wow she must be serious or distracted either way he turned on his heel and started to walk back down the hall

"_Gee…you want to say that with a little less sarcasm_

_-Aihi"_

Before he could hit send his feet slipped out from under him and his head met the floor with a loud thud. He stared at the ceiling of the school, a big chandelier hung over his head it shone bright with the help of the light it gave off. And after a good minute or so he sat up looking at the thing that caused him to fall and it sat there looking him in the eye almost mocking him. It was a puppet, a cat to be precise it was a dull citrine color and he swore he could feel it staring back at him. He quickly stood up and snatched the puppet up before returning to his text.

"_Yeah Tara…how do you burn a puppet_

_-aihi"_

* * *

Russia: she's back

Darkness: yes I'm back…so did you enjoy it…please do correct me if I spelled something wrong but to do that you need to review…so what are you waiting for?

Russia: for hell to freeze over

Darkness: ANYWAY…sorry it took me so long I really had this chapter done about the same time I posted the first but I lost my flash drive so I had to redo it a borrow a friends (Manpa's) flash drive…thank her for this one. I already started the third chapter so I'll try to put it up soon.


	3. Belzeneff's Curse

Darkness: Well Hiya I really happy that you took the time to start reading and well kept reading

WARNING: Neko will be kind of a creepy/pervert but not as bad as Hikaru or Kaoru but he will be sly and have a dark humor…but don't worry he'll still be hot. Take it away Russia!

Russia: 'We don't own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters but Aihi and Tara mine…so any touchy. Rated M for later in the chapters and it is a little OOC AND manXman loving…which is awesome so if you don't like then don't read it'

Darkness: Please enjoy…also my friends have been asking me what my titles of my chapters meant…they don't mean anything I just come up with random stuff like this title

Chapter3: Belzenff's Curse

Aihi finally found his way back to MR3 and found a rather interesting sight. Tara was with a little blonde who looked as sweet as the cake they were eating, the twins were trying to cheer up another blonde how was in a dark corner mourning (Tamaki's emo corner), glasses and a giant were sitting on a couch, and finally he saw Haurhi was sitting and a small table reading a book. Her hair was shorter than he remembered but then again she didn't really care about appearances

"Finally I was wondering when you would come back" Tara looked up from her cake, as did everyone else, minus Kyoya who glared at his clipboard.

"So this is the Aihi I've been hearing about…I don't see why you thought he was so scary" the blonde turned toward the twins who still took shelter behind others (mostly the giant) which was a smart move.

"And from what I've heard I don't think that someone that violent should be friends with someone as sweet and innocent as my sweet Haruhi" Aihi tried his best to keep his mouth shut but I couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face.

"Senpai, I'm sure that he had a reason to say what he did" Haruhi crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Aihi would gladly returned the embrace

"MOMMA! HARUHI IS HAVING A INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP WITH A STRANGER!" Tamaki yelled as Aihi and Haruhi separated

"He knew her longer than you have so he's not the stranger here…you are" Kyoya replied still staring ahead

"Let me introduce you to the gang" Haruhi went through the everybody and Aihi made a mental checklist of who he hated and on that list was: Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru

"Hey…Aihi what's in your hand?" Tara asked as she turned around in her chair so that her knees were on the seat and her elbows were on the back of the chair

"It looks like…" Hikaru started

"…Oh no boss is that" and Kaoru finished. Aihi opened his hand to reveal the puppet he had been planning to destroy

"What this thing…I found it lying around" Aihi waved his hands while he talked and Tamaki eyes seemed glued on the thing

"Did you step on it?" Honey sweet voice seemed to brighten up the conversion even if it was for a second

"Yeah I slipped on it…I was going to destroy it" tension grew in the room which Aihi ignored

"So that's why you asked how you burn a puppet" Tara interjected now you could cut the air with a plastic spoon and spread it on toast

"Do you know who's that is?" Tamaki started to shiver violently

"Should I care?"

"…Belzeneff…" everyone head (including Kyoya's) snapped toward the doors which have turned into the entrance of the black magic club. One of the doors was opened and a boy dressed in a black cloak walked in the room his eyes on the puppet.

"This is yours?" Aihi asked as the boy stopped in front of him. The boy was taller than him with beautiful eyes they were so clear that you could you your reflection in them. Aihi shook his head to clear his thoughts almost causing him to miss the quiet "Yes" that escaped the boy's thin lips. No this wasn't right Aihi needed to get angry…it was the only way he could stop his thought from getting to out of hand.

"Don't leave your stuff were people can step on them and possibly hurt themselves. Because how would you feel if I broke my arm from slipping on this thing" Aihi tired to angry but it came out as more of a disappointed comment then a scolding

"This 'thing' is called Belzeneff" Nekozawa tried to keep his scowl under control but was hard when someone kept insulting his Belzeneff even if it was someone as cute as the boy that stood

"Well, Belzeneff shouldn't be on the damn floor!"

"Please, Aihi be nice I'm sure that Nekozawa-senpai didn't mean to leave Belzeneff on the ground" poor Haruhi if she knew what Nekozawa did it on purpose she would be heart broken. But to keep up with the act Nekozawa snatched Belzeneff from the green/blue eyed boy and walked out the room, leaving the rest to ponder on what the hell just happened…and by the look on their faces it will take the a while.

"Well, that went well" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as everyone just stared at each other but Aihi wanted to know why he was so strange but he knew he shouldn't stick his nose into any ones personal life...so he'll get Tara to do it for him.

* * *

Darkness: did you like it! I hope you did and I'm really happy that I got 2 chapters done in one day…YAY

Russia: It's 10 at nite Dark, go to bed

Darkness: but I don't wanna…*snore*

Russia: now that she's out…review and don't forget to sleep…Have creepy dreams


	4. Tara is hated

Darkness: I'm sad

Russia: I don't want to know

Darkness: I'm glad you asked…

Russia: I didn't

Darkness: ANYWAY…uhhh great now you made forget what I was going to say!

Russia: 'We don't own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters but Aihi and Tara mine…so any touchy. Rated M for later in the chapters and it is a little OOC AND manXman loving…which is awesome so if you don't like then don't read it'

Darkness: OH...I remember it was something about langue

Russia: bad langue….you're an idiot

Chapter4: Tara is hated

Aihi couldn't think of a worst day in his life…first Haruhi was no where to be found, then he falls on a stupid puppet, and finally the owner is kind of a bitch, then when he finally got home his babysitter ran away…it was a _awesome_ day. Please note the sarcasm.

"Hey it took me forever to make an eatable meal so eat it or save it for later."

"Oh I thought it was horse shit and donkey piss" Aihi looks down at the "soup" his sister made for him and indeed it looked like horse shit and donkey piss. The broth was a weird Chartreuse yellow (A/N it's the color of a yellow pear) and the unidentifiable chucks were hard and brown...it gave off the smell of carrots but when he poked at it there was a green spot that looked too much like mold, so he quickly gave up on eating it.

"Well if you didn't harass the sitter then we wouldn't be eating this shi…I mean soup" Tara took the bowl and dumped the "soup" in the trash before placing the bowl in the sink. She looked at her Domo watch _7:47 PM. _Damn he said he'll call at 8…she needed Aihi out the house because most likely he'll break her cell phone if she talked to loud.

"Hey Aihi" It's now or never

"What?"

"Go to the store for me…we need some I need tampons and milk" Tara tried to keep a stern tone because otherwise her brother would just walk all over her

"Get your own damn tampons plus it's raining…I'm not walking half a mile in the rain and if you think I would then you got life fucked up the ass" Aihi nodded toward the kitchen window proving his point. But he wasn't mad just a little surprised that his sister would ask such a question, if she needed anything she would've just got it for herself…there was more than this and he knew it.

"50 bucks"

"Fine" Aihi took the money out his sister hand headed toward his room to change into warmer clothes. He climbed the stairs to the second floor before opening his sister's bedroom door before tossing 30 bucks (He kept ten for the milk and tampons, ten for himself) on her bed…he could never take that much money from his sister for whatever reason. He closed the door continuing his walk to his room the last door on the right which was clearly marked

"_This room is a mess so please be careful when entering…even when you know you have no reason to_

_-A."_

He quickly sorted through the pile of clothes on the floor finding a black and purple Mohair Knit scoop neck Jumper (a birthday present from Tara) and black denim jeans, he just decided to wear his regular black high top converse. He stuffed the money in the pocket of his wool duffle coat as he passed his sister in the foyer who handed him an umbrella as he walked into the darkness of the night. And as he did Tara felt bad for sending her brother on such an embarrassing errand for tampons…no doubt she needed more but it would have been better for her to get them since she is the one using them. But she quickly pushed the thought aside when she cell vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Is he out the house yet?"

"Hi Tara-Chan!"

"Senpai, why are you doing this?"

"Because he's…"

"…The boss"

"I think it's a complete waste of time"

"Who the hell is on the phone?" Tara yelled into the phone as she watched Aihi crossed the street from the foyer window

"I'm sure you would recognize the wonderful voice of Tamaki Souh!"

"Hunny and Mori here!"

"Haruhi"

"Hikaru"

"Kaoru"

"Kyoya"

"Wait Hikaru and Kaoru are on different phones?"

"Yeah"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"You guys are always together…ok never mind that the bird as flew to coop"

"What bird" Tamaki asked half-heartedly

"OH! What kind of bird?" Honey

"Should we get a net?"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO HOPELESS" Tara faceplamed* herself, and she knew before she ended the call she'd kill herself.

* * *

Aihi walked out the store and into the street in the rain making a light sloping sound as he walked through endless puddles of water that cover the ground in a thin layer. The umbrella broke halfway down the road and his shoes and socks were soaked but he didn't care he just wanted to sleep, he suddenly stopped next to a cardboard box that was laying with a pile of trash to see a Grey classic tabby it looked up at him with bright green eyes. It looked about six weeks old, its hair was mated but he couldn't just leave it there. He looked around…then back at the cat; it panged his heart that someone would leave him out here in the rain…hell he didn't even want to be outside right now. He unbuttoned his coat and quickly pickup the kit and hugged it to his chest…the least he could do is get it out the rain.

* * *

"No, you can't have a cat" Tara stared at her brother as he put the kitten on the living room table who still trembled from the chill of the air on his wet fur.

"Well, then I'm glad I'm not asking you" Aihi threw off his coat and grabbed a green wool blanket, that was carelessly thrown about the couch and wrapped the cat in it.

"Not my favorite blanket" Aihi ignored her as he went into the kitchen (setting the kit in the sink) placing the milk on the counter before pouring some into a bowl. The kitten hopped out the sink leaving behind the blanket and walk toward the bowl, Aihi started to giggle (A/N yeah he giggles like a school girl) as he watched the kit walk. He legs were set wide apart as he constantly slipped across the garnet counter top (like when Bambi tried to like on ice) before reaching the bowl. Tara stood at the threshold of the kitchen taking a picture of Aihi laughing face and the kitten before pressing send

* * *

Nekozawa smirked at the picture that Tara sent to him, he would have to thank his maid for setting the decoy; now all he needed was to wiggle his way to Aihi heart, which by the look on his face, wouldn't be too hard to do.

"I guess the Host club isn't so bad after all"

* * *

*Face palm is a physical gesture of striking one's own face in a display of embarrassment, frustration, disbelief, disgust or general woe.

Darkness: Did you like it…how bout this one…dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun…*dances like a idiot*

Russia: I apologize…her friend got a song stuck in her head…I blame you 'Sky-Boo'

Darkness: Anyway please correct any spelling errors and I meant to posted this a few days ago but time flies when your having Fun…'CUS GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN~

Russia: Don't mind her she's just a idiot

Darkness: WELL!

Russia: Review so she can shut up about it

Darkness: You're so mad!

Russia: To bad I don't care


	5. So happy i could kiss you

Darkness: Here are a few people who made me so happy that I cried

TearfullPixie, KMN91

Russia: That's only two so it's not a 'few' it's a 'couple'

Darkness: You know what I meant!

Russia: Even if I did the people who are reading this might not know

Darkness: OMG. You care!

Russia: Not really but since I'm in your story I don't want to look like the idiot you are

Darkness: MEANIE-POO

Russia: Whatever…read

Chapter5: So happy I could kiss you

"Ok…maybe he's just not hungry"

"And maybe his fur just got matted and dry for no reason" Aihi paced back and forth in his and Tara's living room. Gnat, his new kitten, was in his Large Willow Cat Basket looking up at him as he just sat there. They only had the little kitten for a week and his mood changed so quickly.

"Tara there has to be something wrong with him!" she knew it was true the little cat would be chasing Aihi were he in his right state of mind, he would have been staring at the cars that drove by the house, or trying to hop on Aihi back if he got the chance.

"Well, maybe he just got bored" LIE

"Bored…I hope"

"Umm…I got homework to do" Tara hated lying to her bother but she couldn't help it he needed help…and she knew where to get it. She ran into her room flipping to her phone before hitting 7 on speed dial.

"He needs your help…he doesn't know…why do I have to leave…he named him Gnat…ok bye." Aihi will kill her if he knew what she did but now she just had to go…now. She quickly changed into blue jeans and a black boyfriend tee before walking (more like flying) down the stairs to see a distressed Aihi and a sick kitten.

"Uh…I got to go…see you later" She wanted to cry she felt so bad for her brother but she forced herself out the door. She walked down the street the sun had long set and the moon shone bright in the sky, she corner onto the main street as a loud clap of thunder went off in the distant.

* * *

Aihi blinked once...twice...three times before he confirmed that is was raining

"What the hell...my cats sick now rain...oh Gnat what are we going to do" Aihi frowned at the still kitten

*Knock knock*

Aihi walked toward the door but Gnat didn't even move.

"Hello...may I help you?" a tall bald man and a lady in a maid outfit stood on his porch they both looked weird to a normal person but then again he's not that normal

"Yes are you Leslie-Aihi Price?" the man asked and Aihi jaw clenched...he hated his name

"That's one way you putting it but yes I am...now who the hell are you a how do you know my name?"

"How rude I'm Kadoka's and this is Kuretake"

"No really who are you"

"I'm afraid that's their real name" all three turned to see Nekozawa standing behind baldly and the maid

"Master-Umehito" both the man and woman bowed at the clocked figure while popped a blood vessel.

"Hello Leslie" Aihi slammed the door in their faces he was not going to sat there and be insulted by a Neko, and a pair of psycho followers.

"That's no way the treat your guests" Aihi turned around to see Nekozawa standing in his foyer

"HOW THE HELL...just get out" Aihi opened the door to see Kadomastu and Kuretake still standing at the door

"But all we want to do is help your poor little kitten" Aihi felt Neko hot breath cress over his cheek and a hand slide over his hip. Aihi turned to see that Neko was at least 5 feet away...maybe he imagined it

"How do you know my kitten is sick?"

"Because you just told me"

"Well since you're here please come in...Just to get out the rain"

"We'll stay out here"

Aihi brushed passed Neko; the other followed him turning off several lights as he did so.

Aihi glared at him 'I don't like the light' was all he got, they finally walked into the living room where Gnat sat in his bed. Not even moving an inch.

"So what's happened lately" Neko picked up the kitten as his lips turned downward at the feel of Gnat's fur.

"He stopped eating and as you can see he's lazy plus his fur is...well you can feel it for himself" Aihi looked at Neko's lips they were thin but looked so soft...no they looked chapped but so kissable...no he was a man not much of one but a man no less.

"I think he just has hairballs"

"And how do you know?"

"Because my family loves cat and know how to please them"

"Hey where's Belzeneff?"

"I don't wear him every where…if I did he'll get dirty. Come I'll show you how to help him cough it up it up" Aihi walked over to him Neko placed Gnat in his hand and settled behind him.

"Now lightly grip his stomach" Neko whispered into Aihi ears he was so tempted to run his tongue over the shell of his ear but he reframed from doing so…but he couldn't help from talking dirty.

"Ok, run your thumb up and down the length of him making sure not to squeeze him to hard" Aihi felt his cheek start to burn up he knew that Neko was helping him treat his cat but it sounded so…hot.

"That's it…see he likes it" Gnat started to make horrible "hacking" sounds and soon enough he coughed up a small ball of fur

"See…it came" Aihi quickly stepped away from Neko who frowned at the action

"Thank you for your help" Aihi lead (more like pushed) him to the door

"Anytime…but this wasn't for free"

"What?"

"Yup as payment come to my black magic club tomorrow…until then" Neko walked out the house

* * *

Darkness: I didn't like this chapter…it's all your fault Russia!

Russia: How the hell is it my fault?

Darkness: BECAUSE IT JUST IS

Russia: Good comeback

Darkness: Shut up…I bet my readers agree that it's your fault

Russia: fuck you all

Darkness: RUSSIA HOW COULD YOU, THEIR OUR FANS…I hope

Russia: Do you like your life?

Darkness: Yeah it's okay

Russia: Apparently you don't because you want me to take it

Darkness: …

Russia: Truth be told I HATE this chapter forgive her…apologize

Darkness: But

Russia: I said apologize!

Darkness: Gomen, Sorry, Désolé, Sentimos, Scusa, извините

Russia: Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Italian, and Russian…good job

Darkness: YAY! I GOT A COMPLMENT FROM RUSSIA AND YOU~ DIDN'T!


	6. Are you brain dead?

Darkness: Sorry I was depressed about the last chapter so I lost the will to write but it just came back

Russia: She also cut herself from depression

Darkness: NO I DIDN'T…what happened as that I was I school, in culinary, and I was in deep thought about the story and I was cutting chicken and my arm (somehow) got under the knife and I nicked myself

Russia: Sure you did

Darkness: ANYWAY… I got home (didn't have a key so I had to wait until my mother came back…I was a freezing my ass off) but I went to make me some food then it hit me…so I wrote it down on index cards…couldn't find my notebook.

Russia: She also went to the bathroom, checked the mail, and ate while writing it…she used about 10 cards

Darkness: But I got it done didn't I?

Russia: Yes you did

Chapter6: Are you brain-dead?

Aihi stared at the doors in front of him, they where solid oak Gothic doors…they where pretty but couldn't find it in himself to touch them.

"Are you going in or not" He turned to see Tara leaning on the wall to his right.

"Because if not just leave" Aihi stared at her, his mind was blank…he mind tired to find words and that was easier said than done

"Él me gusta*"

"What?" Tara knew what he said but did he?

"É-el me gusta" A pink tint spread across Aihi Navajo White** cheeks, his eyes (A/N I don't think I ever said what color his eyes are…one is steel blue and the other is a hooker's green…yeah it's a real color, its dark green. A mix of Prussian blue and Gamboge) were casted downward

"What should I do?"

"Shag him or bag him***!" Tara tried not to yell but her plan was finally working not hat she planned the whole thing…the cat was Neko's idea and it worked like a charm how all she had to do was update the rest of the team (the Host Club)

"And how should I do that exactly...UHH HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN DELL!" honestly she had forgotten that no good two timing hussy. The bitch knew she was engaged to Aihi yet she till slept around like the little whore she is…and her reason?

"_I can't have sex with him yet but I have my own needs to satisfy" _And Tara tried to call off the engagement because as long as she lived she couldn't let someone like that marry Aihi. So was rude, ignorant, uptight, narcissistic, and as useless as rubber lips on a wood pecker.

**Flash Back 3 years prior**

"Aihi since Tara can't inherit the company you have to do it. We already have a bride for you, so you don't need to worry about small things like that" 14 year Aihi started up at his adoptive father he was to mortified to even speak. He had called him and Tara into his home office…he said he had a special announcement to make.

"But _father_ he can't marry someone he doesn't love" Tara (15) raised her voice at the man, she felt bad for her new brother

"Mind your tongue little one…now Aihi meet your new wife…Dell von Cul" (A/N Cul means ass in French…you'll see why I named her that in the future). The women who entered was (at least) 20 years old, her hair was a platinum color, and boobs were clearly silicone. Her make-up was that of a whore her eye shadow was blue, red lipstick, and long fake eye-lashes.

"You don't expect to marry Aihi to marry that!"

"You're not that good to look at either at least I'm have the looks to get people attention…flat chested bitch"

"How nice to see you Miss. Cul" Tara stood there her mouth agape did her _father_ really let some random women talk to her like that!

"Yeah…she's a cul alright" Dell turned toward the girl before swiftly smacking her across the face, Tara fell to the floor from the force of the hit

"Why don't you slip into something into a little more comfortable…like a coma?" Tara wiped the blood from her chin

"See no evil, hear no evil, date no evil." Aihi helped his sister up turning his back on Dell

"Don't say that about your future wife…you need her to help you run the company!"

"Then as a failure, I'll be a great success…just like you!"

**Flash Back End**

"WELL…HAVE YOU!" Aihi brought Tara back from her thoughts

"Yes, I have. Now go in there and tell Neko your feelings"

"That still doesn't get rid of Dell"  
"Let me worry about that just go and be happy" Tara opened the doors and pushed Aihi inside. She flipped out her phone and decided she should find a way to postpone the wedding.

Aihi stood in the room that was lit by several candles that where set all over the place not in a romantic but more for seeing.

"Well, I'm glad that you could come, Aihi"

* * *

*I like him

**An orangish white color like tanish

*** Either utterly reject me, or have sex with me.

Darkness: I'm sorry it's so short but I hope I did better than my last chapter

Russia: And i'm sorry I couldn't stop her from making Dell and The father (yet to be named) abusive

Darkness: I still would have done it

Russia: You know, people been asking you who am i

Darkness: Yeah, i know but i don't wanna tell them

Russia: But it would be cool if they could guess am i was

Darkness: Doubt they could

Russia: I have faith...i hope

Darkness: REVIEW


	7. One Good Book

Darkness: I'M SO SORRY FOR MY COMPUTER

Russia: If it makes you readers feel better she had a root canal

Darkness: MY POOR CANINE (the right one)

Russia: At any rate she went through hell and high water to get this posted so stop B&M'ing

Darkness: What?

Russia: Bitching and Moaning

Darkness: *GASP* You're sticking up for me

Russia:…

Darkness: AWW…You do care

Russia: Barely

Chapter7: One Good Book

_Aihi stood in the room that was lit by several candles that where set all over the place not in a romantic but more for seeing._

_"Well, I'm glad that you could come, Aihi"_

Aihi squinted in the dark he could just barley make out the shape of a desk, a lit candle occupied the right hand side of the desk (which would be on the left if you're sitting at the desk). Aihi was caught by surprise when a lamp was turned on, Nekozawa sat at the (rather large) desk which was completely covered in stacks of paper. "You're early…I'm sorry but I'm buried in paperwork" Neko had his black wig thrown about the desk his blonde hair framed his face but his bang was sticking out a little like he had pull it from frustration. His blue eyes shone in the darkness even if they looked tired.

"Should I leave…you look stressed." Aihi took a step back trying to inch toward the door pleading that Neko told him to leave

"No" _Damn_ "Please help yourself to a book I should be done shortly" He waved his hand toward a book self that took up the wall side wall. Aihi stared at the wall in thought wondering when he had the time to read everything. He glanced back toward Neko who was already engulfed in a paper he was reading, and with a sigh of defeat Aihi slowly made his way toward the bookcase randomly selecting a book.

"_"Italia, on your back, now," Germany ordered, unable to suppress a quiver of need in his voice. Italy heard it, smirked, or tried to; but his own expression wavered with the naked lust visible in Germany's visage and he did as he was told, easily unbuttoning his own trousers and slipping off his boots. Before he could gasp, Germany was upon him – his tongue and teeth attacking Italy's neck, his hips grinding against the bare flesh Italy was exposing. Italy was about to cry out for moremoremore but was gagged as long, thick fingers were slipped into his mouth. His eyes widened, then he understood, proceeding to lick along them just as he had done to Germany's erection. Germany closed his eyes as he let out a grunt, wanting so badly to take him here, now. He would not do that to his Italy – though the preparation they were undertaking now would hardly be sufficient – but he would not do it dry, not now, not ever, not if it mean hurting his lover. Even if he very much wanted to fuck him now._

_Italy refused to close his eyes, even as the fingers were removed from his mouth and one began to gently penetrate his entrance. The sting was there, not prominent, but there, and by now he would usually have his eyes tightly shut, fingers clenched into bed sheet or shoulder but for now he wanted to drink everything in, every obscene thing that Germany's beautiful form did to his body. He gasped out loud as another finger was added, catching a little on dry skin and friction, but kept his eyelids open. A third finger was added and this time Italy let out a little cry and Germany locked eyes with him._

_There was definitely guilt in his expression, Italy could tell immediately, but he reached up and grabbed Germany by the back of the neck and pulled him so that his lips were at Germany's ear and he whispered "I need you inside of me. Now". The shudder that wracked Germany traveled through his whole frame, down even to the fingers currently inside of Italy. He mewled again as Germany withdrew them, placing a gentle hand on the inside of Italy's naked thigh and positioning himself ._

_"Italia…" he murmured, sliding inside, slowly, slowly, pausing with every tremble of Italy's muscles. "You… are so beautiful."_

_Italy had the gall to giggle, a shaky, breathless laugh but a laugh all the same. "I could say the same of you – ah!"_

_Germany was fully sheathed inside, and the was moving now, as carefully as he could but very quickly losing self control with the feeling of a willing body below him, around him. He was still frightened of hurting his lover, but with his next thrust, Italy arched his back slightly, rolling his hips and meeting him so that he went deeper__**"**__._

The book shook violently in Aihi hand as he tired to slow his breathing down. The 'book' was actually a stack of papers in a binder printed off a site called fan fiction the story was called Uniform', Not Predictable. Aihi shifted as his erection started to grow

"I see you found my collation" Aihi jumped a little as Neko's warm breath caressed his cheek.

"Shall we continue reading?" Neko wrapped one arm around Aihi body as the other took the book, he raised his chin on Aihi right shoulder pressing his body against the others.

"-what…" squeaked as Neko tightened his grip making sure Aihi didn't escape.

"_"There!" Italy whisper-screamed, voice half-gone with pleasure. Germany thrust again, harder this time, meeting Italy's willing hips and hitting the same spot, again, again, each movement harder than the last, faster, more erratic and untimed but each bringing Germany closer, closer, closer and Italy watched it all, every emotion spasming across the German's normally staid face as his own eyes stared, half-mast and needy and drinking in the sight, so much better than just feeling, so much better than just hearing._

_"Italy, I don't… I'm going to…"__**"**_

Nekozawa's voice was calm as he read aloud Aihi, on the other hand, was panting slightly he was now fully erect not because of the story but Neko voice was extremely sexy. Aihi shifted again he was in so much pain it was stating to turn into pleasure. Neko stopped reading as Aihi moved; he lowered his arm just above Aihi waist before he continued

"_He could not finish the sentence, releasing into Italy as he let out a rumbling growl of pleasure. Italy himself relished in the sudden heat and completeness and let himself come as well._**"**

Neko hand brushed Aihi erection earning a wanton moan

"Does this feel good?" Neko closed the binder placing it back on the shelf as he used his other hand to squeeze Aihi. This time Aihi breath hitched and he couldn't stop from thrusting into Neko's hand trying to get more friction. Neko to tire of the fabric of Aihi pants; he slipped his hand into of pants (and boxes) and wrapped his hand around the hard flesh he found there. Aihi gasped again, his legs gave out on him as Neko started to stroke him, and he had to on Neko to stop from collapsing on the floor. Neko started to go faster as Aihi gasps became louder and his breath more rugged, Aihi was close he was just about there.

"HEY, THERE YOU ARE MY HUSBAND!" Aihi eyes snapped open at the unmistakable voice of Dell von Cul. There she was standing at the door, fake smile plastered on her face with frantic host members (and Tara) yelling in the background. Aihi pushed Neko away from him as he bolted out the door running pass Dell (grabbing his sister as he did).

"How rude" Dell still had the 'smile' on her face as she turned following the long gone Aihi and Tara.

* * *

Darkness: FINALLY!...

Russia: Took us forever…

Darkness: And a day to post this…

Russia: So be happy

Darkness: Sorry Russia is a little cranky

Russia: Pissed is the right word

Darkness: Whatever…sorry it took a long time…FORGIVE AND FORGET!

**P.S.: I DO NOT OWN THE STORY Uniform', Not Predictable IT BELONGS TO TAMER LORIKA PLEASE READ HER STORIES AND SUPPORT HER...and maybe she will forgive me for using her story without her knowing but it is one of my faves i had to use some type of smut and it happend to be hers**


	8. How many ways can i kill you?

Darkness: Sorry for the wait

**Russia: I dont like it**

Darkness: GOD DAMMIT I DIDNT LOSE SLEEP FOR YOU TO STAND THERE BITHCING AND MOANING!

**Russia:...**

Darkness: That's what i thought

Chapter 8: How many ways can i kill you?

"Why the hell is she here...that...that...fucking cock-blocker!"

"Calm down...running blindly through here will only get us lost!" Tara hurried after her stepbrother as he took random turns in the rather large rose garden

"Calm down? How can I do that? I fucking moved from America all the way to Japan just to get away from her!" Aihi continued his ratting

"I thought you wanted to see Haruhi?"

"That too!" okay now Tara was really lost

"Okay...let's think about this calm...here sit" Tara walked passed Aihi to a white gazebo that they just happened to find. Tara sat on the edge and motion for him to do the same. Once they were seated Tara started asking question

"First...Why did you have us come to Japan?"

"First I wanted to come back to see Haruhi but then I wanted to get away from that damn whore"

"Because you found out that soon you turned 18 you would have to marry her"

_Nod_

"Well...what should we do now?" Tara asked herself out loud

"I could tell _father _that it would be a big mistake to marry someone of her...stature. But I doubt that it would do any good" Aihi lowered his head onto the white wooden table in front of him

"I could care less about what you tell him...we're still getting married" Aihi had the urge to pound his head against the wood when he heard Dell walk up to them. He heard Tara mummer something that sounded like 'talk about the devil and he shall appear'

"How did you find us?"

"Not that hard when he's throwing a tantrum like the winy little bitch he is" _Fuck this!_

_thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk_

"What the hell is that noise?" It took the two a while to find out that Aihi was hitting his head on the edge of the table but they made no move to stop him. Tara knew it would keep him from killing Dell and Dell could care less

"Dell...why did you come here?" Aihi hissed as he momentary stopped his self mutilation

"I came to see you~"

"Cut the shit!" Aihi looked up at the woman his forehead was red and a few drops of blood slide down his face form where the wood had tore the skin open

"Fine...you have to get me pregnant!"

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!"

"Because people are starting to doubt that you_ love _me enough to marry me" Dell spat out love like it was venom but Aihi was horrified

"NO...HELL NO!" Tara slammed her hands on the table.

* * *

Nekozawa replayed the whole scene in his head while Aihi ran out of the room with Tara.

"How rude" Neko turned his attention to the platinum blond, she wore a bright red dress with a low cut neck that barely covered her chest.

"Your_ Husband..._That can't be right" Tamaki looked over to Kyoua who was looking as shocked as he was...sure they knew he had left America from another reason but they wouldn't have ever thought it was because of marriage

"I mean he's-"

"KAORU!" Hikaru slapped a hand over his brothers' mouth before he could finish his sentence

"He's what...a fag?" Everyone's head snapped to Dell

"Mori...what's a..." Honey didn't want to say the word because of the reaction is got from everyone when Dell said it

"A fag or faggot is some person who likes the same sex as them...and no not the like that you have with your friends but the one that should have you killed. It's disgusting the way they fuck with one another and claim they love each other. Please it's an abomination! But I am here to show him that his way is wrong and they the only love you can have is one between a men and a woman" with that she walked out the room which was a good thing because you could see the hate that was radiating off of Nekozawa

_'Disgusting? Aihi...no Aihi could never be that. He was beautiful on the inside and outside. She was the one who needed to be shown the right way...that love is love no matter what' _

"Nekozawa-senpai...shouldn't you chase after him?" Neko glanced at Haruhi before walking out the room. He pulled his hood up leaving his wig and Belzeneff behind. He walked around the school hoping he didn't run into Dell because 10 times out of 10 he'd kill the bitch if he had a chance.

"Why the hell is she here...that...that...fucking cock-blocker!" Neko glanced out the window he was next to spotting Aihi and his sister running throughout the rose maze. It didn't take for him to weave his way thorough the maze

"Fine...you have to get me pregnant!" Neko stopped just before he turned the corner he peeked around the corner Dell stood with he hands on her hips while Tara and Aihi sat in a white gazebo that was covered in red roses

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!" Neko attention snapped to Aihi who was bleeding and from the small pool of blood on the table he could tell Aihi was hitting his head on the table but what did she say...pregnant? Neko was to deep in his own thoughts that he couldn't catch the whole sentence but the did hear

"..._love _me enough to marry me"

"NO...HELL NO!"

* * *

**(3rd person...kind of)**

"If I do will you leave me the hell alone?" Tara and Neko looked at Aihi like he was crazy but his face was void of all emotion minus hatred

"Yup but it will only buy you a couple of months"

"How so?"

"You could say that you didn't want me in the spot light so you kept our relationship a secret but you got me pregnant. So you want the stay in school so you can learn how to prove for your family"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT THIS?"

"...I'll do it"

"WHAT!" Tara was on the verge of tears but Neko was sure he's heart had stopped beating...it hurt. He gathered what was left of his shattered heart and walked back toward the school

"I will have you as a wife because of the child but until then stay the hell away from me!"

"Done" Dell smirked a little before she to left them

"Aihi...w-why?"

"S-so...I can fall in love with Nekozawa...I mean 9 months should do it" Aihi had a small smile on his face but tears still ran down his pale face " I mean if I have to spend the rest of my life with _her_ then I should have a few months of happiness"

* * *

Darkness: YAY! I FINISHED! HOORAY FOR SNOW IN OHIO...lolz i had a snow day today...NO SCHOOL!

Russia:...help me...im stuck with her all day

Darkness: PS...I HATE HAVING TO WRITE STUFF THAT DELL SAYS...i didn't mean to upset anyone. I mean i cried when i wrote her little speech *sigh*


	9. And that's the end of that

D: Wow haven't posted in a LONG time…oh well here's the end of There once was a prince

R: 'We don't own Ouran high school host club nor are any of the characters but Aihi and Tara are mine…so no touchy. Rated M this chapter and it is a little OOC AND manXman loving…which is awesome so if you don't like then don't read it'

Chapter 9: And that's the end of that

7 years later (one hell of a time skip) 

"Mr. Price, Miss von Cul is here to see you" Aihi looked up from the document he had been reading to press the button to answer his secretary

"Send her in" Aihi swallowed the rest of his apple cinnamon tea burning his throat in the process. The door to his office swung open and he readied himself for the one person he would enjoy killing

"Daddy!" A black streak made its way over to him he leaned back in his chair to let his daughter climb in his lap

"Hi baby…you have fun?"

"No the bitch slept all day" Aihi laughed at his six years old, she was a mix of himself and Tara, she spoke her mind and did random things at random times. He was glad none of the evil got into her hell most people wouldn't believe that Jinx was birthed by Dell minus the fact they shared the same brown eyes

"She wouldn't stop calling me that… ungrateful whore" Dell flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, her black cocktail dress clung to her unattractive body

"If you didn't act like a bitch then she'll stop calling you that. Isn't that right Jinx" Aihi tickled the black haired girl. Her hair was down to her waist, usually pulled back in a ponytail but her hair looked like it had a fight with a few balloons and lost. Aihi ran his hands through his daughters long black hair careful not to catch knots.

"Did the bitch brush your hair?"

"No" Jinx winced when his hand got caught in a large knot

"von Cul sign this" Aihi opened a random draw and pulled out a sheet of paper

"What is it?"

"I'm filing for sole custody of Jinx"

"Gladly" Dell signed her name on several lines before pushing the paper back to Aihi

"And this one"

"What is it?"

"Divorce papers" Dell started signing when she heard 'Div'

"As we agreed you get the house, the car, and 50 thousand dollars. While I'll keep Jinx, move to Japan, and keep the company."

"Deal" and with that Dell was gone the only thing keeping Aihi from killing her was currently in his arms

"I'm staying with daddy?"

"Yup"

"Always?"

"Always" Jinx tried to tear up as she looked up at her father, bright smile slowly spread across her face "But now we have a plane to catch…Auntie wants us to visit the newborn baby"

"Cousin!" Jinx jumped from his lap and started to spin in circles, he did say random things at random moments "Wait are we staying in Japan?"

"Yeah…everything's already packed we just need to pick up Gnat from the sitter's" Jinx cheered and resumed her spinning

"Gant is fat, Fat as a rat, the rat as a hat, and the hats name's Mat!" Aihi wondered if letting Jinx stay with Dell for a few days made her lose the little sanity she had.

* * *

2 weeks later

"OMG…Where are they? Dammit Aihi you better be here soon" Tara twitched in her seat; she (along with the host club) had planned a surprise party for Jinx at their small house. That four bedroom and two bathrooms, the location was prefect it was in the quieter parts of the city but close enough to it that going to work wouldn't be a problem. The house was ready to be lived in, furnisher was set up, the water/gas/electricity were all turned on, and food stocked the kitchen but Aihi had been busy with the divorce and moving the business to Japan that he and Jinx hadn't even been home yet

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute" Haruhi said from her spot on the floor, her hair had grown out after high school framing her small face.

"See my Haruhi is very sweet trying to keep everyone calm" Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi hugging her to his chest

"Boss I would do that-"

"Mom might get jealous" Hikaru and Kaoru drug a sobbing Tamaki back to Kyoya who sat on the couch typing harder on his laptop than necessary possibly jamming a few keys.

"Sorry babe" Tamaki whispered in his ear as a hand made its way into his rave hair. The Frenchmen gripped the hairs at the base of his neck pulling him into a bruising kiss the other looked any not wanting to see the sadist torture his pray.

"Wow Tamaki and Kyoya who would have known?"

"Aihi!" Tara ran over to her little brother hugging him until he turned blue

"Pumpernickel!" Aihi said as soon a as released him from the death trap she called a hug

"Antidisestablishmentarianism!" Jinx said as she walked into the living Gnat perched on her small shoulders. Her hair was held back by a braid that trailed down her back, she wore a green sun dress that made her look like a walking fern.

"Aww…my niece is all grown up"

"Yay! Crazy Auntie is here!" Gnat jumped from her shoulder while she ran to Tara who more or less insulted then she was called the crazy aunt.

"Aihi" Aihi turned toward Hikaru and Kaoru who threw confetti in his face

"Surprise!" Aihi started at them blankly which surprised them they were expecting threats and punched thrown, they turned to Tara for answers who pointed to Jinx.

"Pretty hair!" Jinx jumped on Tamaki running her small hands through think blonde hair

"Thank you…I like your dress"

"Good" Jinx patted him on the cheek before walking off searching for a bathroom  
"Where's Hunny and Mori…most impotently the baby?"

"Their-"

"BABY!"

"Upstairs?" they heard the patter on little feet as Honey and Jinx ran back into the room waving her arms over her head

"Daddy I saw the baby…it's all pink and squishy"

"Definitely your kid" Everyone turned to Haruhi who was quiet up until then "What?" she questioned the weird looks that were sent her way.

* * *

After hours of Tara laughing, the twins pranks, the blondes sexual harassment, Kyoya's silent, Haruhi's attempts to read her books, Aihi's ticking jaw, and random non sense spoken between Jinx, Honey, Mori, and the baby everyone left.

"Okay time for bed Jinx" he was sure she wouldn't argue she was falling asleep while eating dinner of steamed asparagus and roasted pine nuts. She slowly got up from her seat and made her way to her room, while Aihi stared to clean up after everyone not really having a chance to seeing that everyone kept asking him how he didn't kill Dell. He cleared the table and washed the dishes before taking out the trash

"Aihi"

"GYHAA!" Aihi dropped the bag and whirled around finding Neko leaning against the house by the door he just came out "Jesus, don't scare me like that!" Aihi gathered the trash together and threw it in the bin

"So you're back?" Neko still had his cloak on but his hood was down showing his golden hair it fell just below his shoulders, blue eyes shone brightly

"Yeah, for good"

"Oh" His voice was cold and he didn't even look the other in his eye, it hurt to say the least. Hell the last time he aw or spoke to him was the incident in the magic room

"Look, Neko I'm sorry…I don't know what I did but I'm sorry" The Russian looked the other in the eye

"Why did you do it? Have a child with that woman?" His voice sounded hurt rather than angry

"I-if I did then I'd have more time" Aihi

"Time?"

"If I got her pregnant then she'd leave me alone until the child was born but after I agreed you wouldn't say a word to me…I wanted to spend those nine months with y-you" Aihi felt a hot tear escape from his eye

"With me?" Nekozawa felt like an asshole sure it was reasonable for any man to feel heart broken when the (dare he say) love of his life told some random women he'd get her pregnant but from the sobs that expected Aihi's shaking form he didn't like it no more than he had.

"I'm sorry" Neko reached for the other but he took a step back

"No it's fine…you don't have to apologize…bye I guess" Aihi walked passed the blonde haired blue eyed man but was stopped. Nekozawa had his arms wrapped around his waist but he didn't know what to do, his instincts had taken over…the only thing he could do now was kiss him. Neko smashed his slightly chapped lips to Aihi's soft news…oh god he wanted to do that for a long time. The kiss was chaste at first, just a simple peck on the lips but Aihi was like a drug he had to have more. Neko swept his tongue over Aihi bottom lip before he forced his way inside the warm, wet cavern, the taste was addicting…more. He tightened his hold on Aihi still shocked waist pulling as close as possible with clothes still on his arsoul made contact with the Aihi abdomen and as mush as he didn't want to Neko pulled back for air. Aihi stared up at the Russian silently contemplating on what to do next…wait he's a free man! Aihi tongue pushed its way into Neko's mouth making him moan as he was pushed against the side of his house. He wrapped his arms around a strong neck pulling Neko closer until their bodies were flush against each other, the Russians erection pressed against his own. Aihi rocked his hips against the other, it felt wonderful but Neko slowly pulled away leaving Aihi a lust filled mess leaning on his chest

"So…mean" Aihi breathing was coming out in short pants, his manhood was straining against his pants

"I'm sorry but I want to take it slow" Aihi groaned but Neko came up with an idea. Aihi looked up as Neko pulled him in the house, in the living room and sat him on the couch; he took a seat and pulled Aihi in his lap, sitting him directly on his arousal. Aihi moaned as the bulged ground in his ass, Neko unzipped his pants and pulled out his leaking prick "But what I can do you tell you how it'll feel. First I'll have prepare you, sticking my fingers in that tight virgin hole, feeling around in that velvety heat for that spot that'll make you go crazy" Neko stroked Aihi weeping cock running his thumb over the silt "Then when I find it you'll feel so good you'll be fucking yourself on my fingers" Aihi body bowed as the pleasure started to build up "Then I'll enter you slowly so I can bask in that hot, moist cavern" Neko stopped his strokes to hold down Aihi waist as he ground his hips upward "Then I'll move, pounding that tight ass of yours into the mattress" Aihi couldn't stop the moans that fell from his mouth, Neko groaned at the sounds "I'll be to busy thrusting into you that you'll have to jerk yourself off" Aihi took the hint and gripped his painfully hard cock, stroking it in time with Neko's thrusts within moments he came with a scream and Neko followed soon behind. Aihi lay boneless on the other mans chest

"Wow…I didn't know you talked dirty" Aihi frowned at the mess on his stomach

"I try not to…I'm a real pervert deep down inside"

"EWW!" Aihi groaned as Jinx ran back upstairs with Gnat following her "Great now my daughter will be scarred for the second time in her life"

"The first?"

"She caught Dell having real sex"

"DADDY IS GROSS!" Jinx yelled followed by the slam of a door.

"Damn"

"Don't worry we'll explain it to her when I move in"

The End

* * *

D: Sorry for the shitty ending

R: And for the spelling/grammar errors

D: THANK YOU: fandom, Lorna Roxen, ShadowQueen1996, TearfulPixie, and XxilxXxcookiesxX for favoriting (if that's a word) this story because I really hate it! I really do I wish this story would burn! Anyway it's the end so thanks for reading!


End file.
